Nall
Jackie Powers Spike Spencer Jonathan Esses Matt Atwood |JP Voice Actor=Rei Sakuma 佐久間 レイ Junko Hagimori 萩森 侚子 Junko Hagimori 萩森 侚子 Rika Matsumoto 松本 梨香 Rika Matsumoto 松本 梨香 Rika Matsumoto 松本 梨香 }} Nall is the second White Dragon to appear in the Lunar series. Throughout most of Lunar: Silver Star Story he appears to be a talking cat with wings, but he strongly insists that he is not a cat. However, since he does not know what he actually is, he simply denies being a cat rather than claiming to be something else. Despite this, a running gag is that he's shown to be very fond of fish. Early Life The circumstances surrounding Nall's birth are unclear. It is stated in Lunar: Eternal Blue that he is Quark's son, but it is not clear if this is meant literally. What is known is that he was given to the Noah family by Laike when he was very little at the same time Laike also gave them the baby Luna. At the time he appeared to be no more than a kitten, although the Noah family realized Nall was not a cat when his wings began to grow in and he started to talk. Since he was adopted as a pet by the Noah family, he became Alex's main companion. The friendship between Alex and Nall would continue through the events of Silver Star Story and after. Events of Lunar: Silver Star Story Nall is young and immature for the duration of the game, frequently stubborn and argumentative. Nall's role in the game exists almost entirely in dialogue as his interaction with battles in the game is limited. He does have the ability to revive any members of Alex's party that have fallen in battle, which he uses when the battle ends. He sometimes revives party members who have fallen while the battle is still going on, but whether or not he does so is completely random. It is hinted throughout the game that Nall is actually a White Dragon, although he does not mature into his adult form until near the end of the game when Quark dies. After Alex's party is defeated by Ghaleon at the top of the Grindery, Nall out of desperation to save his friends unknowingly matures and magically transports them to Meribia. During their time in Meribia it is Nall that is constantly trying to cheer Alex up and restore his will to fight Ghaleon in spite of their previous defeat and the seeming overwhelming odds against them. When Laike meets the party for the final time before the attack on the Fortress of Althena, he explains to Nall and the rest of the party that Nall is the White Dragon. Nall's adult form is responsible for flying the party to the Fortress of Althena so that they may confront Ghaleon. Events between Silver Star Story and Eternal Blue Nall's activities between either rendition of Silver Star Story and Eternal Blue are unclear. What is known is that Nall was entrusted with most if not all of Alex's equipment, including Althena's Sword when Alex died. It is also known that at some point between the two games Nall became able to assume a human form, although it is not known when that was. Events of Lunar: Eternal Blue thumb|right In Lunar: Eternal Blue, Nall gains a third form. He can now transform into a dragon, a baby dragon, and a human. He stays in this human form most of the time, and watches over a group of orphans in Taben's Peak. His relationship to the party in Eternal Blue is more of a guiding role from time to time, especially in terms of Ruby accepting her role as a Red Dragon. It's suggested by some of the other characters in the party, namely Ronfar and Jean, that he views Ruby as more than a friend. Personality Nall has changed since the events of Lunar: The Silver Star. While he has continued living for 1000 years, his friends have not. He has become more mature, and takes his role as the White Dragon seriously. He constantly remains fond of fish, and running gag is that he brings a desire to have fish in some way. Gallery Image:NallSCDPortrait.png Image:SSCNallPortrait.gif Image:NallPose.jpg External links * category: Four Dragons